


... And about the weather

by jedi_katalina



Category: Stargate Universe
Genre: Fanart, Humor, M/M, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23095168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jedi_katalina/pseuds/jedi_katalina
Summary: - It's too hot here, isn't it, Colonel?
Relationships: Nicholas Rush/Everett Young
Kudos: 25





	1. Heat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- It's too hot here, isn't it, Colonel?


	2. Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- Why are you all staring at me?


End file.
